Dreamer's Kingdom: An Alternative Approach
by Apprentice To Fantasy
Summary: The title says it all. Dreamer's Kingdom in a different type of approach. Read to see the similarities and differences between this version and the original! When you have the Soul Calibur and Dissidia cast on your doorstep, what can go wrong? Have fun!


_MY NOTES & INFORMATION: Welp, here's the base chapter with answers with here. Anyway, on to the disclaimer._

**Dreamer's Kingdom: An Alternate quest**_, like DK: Alternate side, Alternate story, starts in an alternate world of Dreamer's Kingdom. This story will be showing an alternate narration of Dominic's Quest. It will be having characters and worlds from various anime and games worlds and character appearing in it. You'll just have to review what character you want to see and I'll do my hardest to make it satisfying. I'll do all that I can manage to make this as_ _entertaining as possible for you to enjoy. I will do requests. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the various works appearing in this fanfiction. I own OCs and original worlds though._

* * *

**Dreamer's Kingdom: An** **Alternate quest**

**Arc 1: The Other Masters**

**Chapter 1 **

**Another Beginning**

* * *

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Dominic was laying on his bed, asleep and completely oblivious to the events that will turn his life upside down. Oh wait, his life is already upside down. How do you ask? Well...

_**CRASH!**_

Dominic jolted from his bed, no longer asleep and oblivious to what was happening. His eye then narrowed in annoyance as he looked at the time. 8:47 am was the digital clock read. His eye twitch as it all came back to him to what was happening. Jumping out of his bed, he took a two minute shower and put on his usual attire. A green hoodie with black sleeves, pockets, and hood, a black t-shirt underneath, midnight blue jeans, and white socks with little skulls and crosses on them.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-! WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF! IT'S EIGHT IN THE MORNING!" Dominic screamed as he stormed downstairs. His eyes welcomed the sight of several people touching aand watching random stuff around the house. Before anyone knew it, Dominic was stomping around the house.

"SIEGFRIED! STOP WATCHING MIKE AND JAKE PLAY SOUL CALIBUR IV TO FIND NEW COMBO IDEAS!" Dominic said the armor wearing blonde, much to his confusion.

"MAXI! STOP USING SO MUCH OF KAIRI AND MEGUMI'S HAIR PRODUCTS! THEY'LL GO ARMAGEDDON ON YOU IF THEY FIND OUT!" He said to the Elvis look-a-like. The said man then put the hair products back where they were and went to hide in the basement in case the sisters came back.

"DANTE! STOP EATING MY PIZZA WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Dominic scolded a certain red coat wearing albino in his thirties. Said albino just groaned in annoyance.

"TERRA! STOP TRYING TO SNEAK OFF WITH KELLY!" A blond haired woman stopped at the mention of her name, the puppy known as Kelly in her arms.

"XIBA! STOP EATING EVERYTHING IN THE HOUSE!" A red haired teen stopped stuffing his face for a second as the sound of Dominic's voice. He groaned in displeasure at not eating anything.

Now, I know that you're asking me: "What is Dominic doing exactly?" I'll answer that question with...

_**WHIIIIIRRRRRR! **_The unmistakable sound of a blender resonated through out the hallway as someone activated it. No doubt out of curiosity. I wonder who was the poor idiot.

"EEEK!" A feminine voice rang out as a blonde woman came running past Dominic and hid behind the couch where Jake and Mike were sitting at.

"Never fear Pyrrha! Your brother has arrived!" A blonde man said as he ran past Dominic and towards the blender. "I AM JUSTICE!"

**_BREEEEK!_** Welp, there goes the blender along with the window.

"There goes the fifth one this month." Dominic muttered in horror. Just at that moment, a sky blue blur then dashed right by Dominic. Dominic blinked for a couple seconds before he checked his pockets. Everything seem to be there, minus as certain object.

"KAI! GET BACK HERE WITH MY WALLET!" Dominic said as he saw a white haired boy run off with his wallet.

"DON'T WORRY, DOMINIC! I'LL GET YOU YOUR BLENDER!" Kai proclaimed heroically. Dominic, on the hand, just wasn't taking it. While Dominic was chasing Kai, Xiba, Terra, and Dante had snuck into the basement with Maxi to hide from Dominic for a bit. They had some of their food and hobbies to do before Dominic finds out.

"Uh, should we help?" A teen with black spiky hair in a black school uniform asked.

"I don't think so, Kumuro. It'll probably get a little hectic." Mike replied as he commanded Siegfried in game to slam Maxi to the ground with his sword.

"You sure about that?" Jake asked as he had Maxi retaliate with a throw.

"VERY sure about it." Mike said as he stabbed Maxi and threw him off stage.

"**RING OUT!**" The announcer blared.

"SON OF A-!" Jake nearly swore at his defeat. And that makes number 26 times he lost to Mike's Siegfried.

"Wow, Mike is mopping the floor with you Siegfried." Kumuro said as he laughed a little.

"DON'T GO RUBBING IT IN MY FACE, TAKASHI!"

"Sorry, but it's the truth." Takashi said as he took a sip of his Pepsi.

"I'll get my revenge!" Jake said as the next round started. Siegfried just sighed at Jake's enthusiasm.

Outside the house...

"KAI! GIVE ME MY WALLET BACK!" Dominic's voice rang out as he tried to grab the albino. Said albino dodged his attempts with high pace speed and agility that would bring Alex Mercer's to shame. "OR ELSE I'LL CALL THEM OUT!"

"YOU WOULDN"T DARE!" Kai dared as his face paled a bit. Dominic only smiled sinisterly in retaliation.

"YOU JUST BRUNG IT!" Dominic said as he started to glow a vibrant green, not caring if anyone saw him at the moment. Kai gave a 'OH SHIT!' face in return.

**WHOA! TOO FAR! TOO FAR! Let's go a bit, people.** **I got ahead of myself. Whoops, sorry about that, folks. Can you please forget about that little discussion? Right now, we go back to the start of Dominic's journey.**

* * *

A month ago,

Dominic was at the town park, waiting for his friends to arrive. He received a call yesterday to arrive at the park and wait for them to arrive. Dominic knew the reason why he was waiting at the park. His friends wanted to discuss plans for the summer, which Dominic agreed to.

Dominic was a fourteen-year-old teen with short spiky black hair, dark skin, and caramel brown eyes, adorned in simple outfit which consisted of a white oversized T-shirt, a gray camo hat, black Military patterned cargo shorts with a brown belt, and a pair of sandals. Right beside him was a black and gray shoulder bag with a fully charged silver Dell XPS laptop, his green and black checker patterned PSP and blue PS Vita, which he borrowed from his sister Megumi for the day. There wasn't much to do while waiting, so Dominic decided to get ice cream and browse around the internet through his laptop. The summer was a simple three months, so there was not that much to do. Too busy in his thoughts, he failed to notice that someone was walking over until it was too late.

"Hey Dominic!" Yelled an enthusiastic voice. Dominic jolted from the volume and nearly jumped out of his seat at the voice. Dominic whirls around and sees a familiar red haired seventeen year old teen smiling down at him. The said teen had short spiky red hair, black eyes, and dark skin. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a black and red Harrington jacket over it, a matching cap on his head, a pair of black leather jeans, a silver necklace that had a miniature dragon dangling at the end, and black shoes.

"Jake, what the heck?! You nearly scared the living daylights out of me!" Dominic complained.

"Sorry bro! I thought I pop by and say hello." Jake replied. He then looked to see what Dominic flashing the "look" at him. Jake stepped back in retaliation, feeling the intensity behind the look.

"Whoa man, calm down! I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" Jake said.

"How about stop sneaking up on me?" Dominic asked. "Xiros will rip you a new one if he found out you nearly scared the life out of me."

"Hmmm... Good point" Jake said as a frightening image of Xiros with devil horns flashed into his head.

"At any rate, Jake...please don't tell me you thinking of something out of this world for the summer. Because I just know it's gonna be something stupid." Dominic said, guessing what Jake what thinking.

"Okay then, I won't..." Jake said in joking tone of voice.

"Then why'd you have to say that?! Now I know you were thinking about something stupid as usual!" Dominic said. Dominic just mentally face palmed at the idiocy Jake possessed, wondering if the guy either was dropped on his head as a baby or he was just plain stupid. Seconds later, Dominic dismissed the thought, knowing that Jake was just Jake. The same stupid perverted idiot he knew since his first day of middle school.

"I prefer... unpredictable." Jake said in the same joking tone.

"Really? Really, Jake? The only thing unpredictable about you is your personality." Dominic commented. _'Oh brother. Someone just kill me.'_

"Exactly! My personality is unpredictably attracting." Jake said, voice stained with reassurance which shrugged off as vanity.

"Jake, that wasn't funny in the slightest. The only thing your personality is good at attraction is problems." Dominic said.

"Yeah, so I heard from the look on your face that day." Jake said. Dominic raised an eyebrow in confusion at that comment.

"What do you mean by that?" Dominic demanded.

"Nothing special. That's all I'm really saying." Jake replied. Before Dominic could question him any further, a four all too familiar voices interrupted the little interrogation.

"Dominic-sama!/Dominic.../ Dominic-Chan!/ Dominic-kun!" said four all too familiar voices.

Dominic and Jake turn to see four familiar people coming towards them.

The one ahead of the group was Xiros Ryumara, a teen of seventeen. Xiros has unruly black hair, caramel tone skin, and stern silver eyes. The teen was slim yet slightly built if you noticed the muscle being packed in his arms. He wore a simple black and white striped Henley shirt, a plain white stripe around his neck, dark denim jeans, and brown boots.

Mike Highwind was coming up right beside Xiros, wearing his usual outfit. Wearing a simple black t-shirt under a stylish black and gray short sleeve unbuttoned plaid shirt, dark gray jeans with stylish belts around it, and black zip-up boots. The outfit complimented his messy brown hair, red eyes, and light tan skin, giving Mike his mysterious guy aura, something that Dominic envied about him.

Coming up right behind him was a young teen of 16. She was Lucy Michaela. Wielding short blue hair, indigo eyes, an E-cup bust line, and fair olive skin, she was described by many boys at Dominic's school to be beauty incarnated, though Dominic thought it was only because her bust size. She wore a loose Hello Kitty T-shirt, a gray plaid shirt over it, denim hot-pants, and a pair of white high heel shoes.

And last but not least, Mika Aziza was walking beside Lucy. Like Mike, she was wearing her usual outfit. A blue tank top with pink ends under a pure white lab coat, a black miniskirt, ankle length socks, and black and white sneakers. Her long silver hair was was tied in twin braids, blue eyes under her thick round glasses, and very pale skin with freckles all over her cheeks.

"Oh! Xiros, Mike, Lucy, Mika! I was wondering where you guys were!" Jake said. Before anyone could blink, Xiros' fist met Jake's face withing a split second.

"You left us behind, you son of a bitch!" Xiros yelled as, glaring at the red head jock heatedly. The Jock instantly crab-walked away from the glaring teen and hid behind Dominic.

"Oh sorry 'bout that, brah! I wanted to see how the little guy was holding up..." Jake trailed off.

"We wanted to know as well. The least you could do was WAIT!" Xiros emphasized.

"Dominic-Chan! How are you?" Lucy asked, an angelic smile on her face.

"Nothing much. Mind the fact that the comic relief hiding behind me was goofing around." Dominic muttered.

"Yeah, sorry about the son of a bitch. He just doesn't know when to be a good brat and stay still.." Xiros replied, earning a 'What the hell, dude?' look from Jake.

"Dominic, were you waiting long?" Mike asked, concerned about Dominic's patience.

"No Mike. School just ending a week ago and I said I wanted to spend the rest of the summer with you guys, my best friends. I wouldn't miss it for the world and it would be pointless without you guys. We've got time on our hands." Dominic replied, flashing a smile that would make a Saint proud.

"Aw shucks, Dominic! Thanks for the heartfelt words!" Jake said, turning his attention away from the glaring Xiros.

"Well, I agree with Dominic-kun. I also want to spend the summer with you guys. It wouldn't be much without you guys." Mika said.

"You're right, Dominic-Chan! It would be boring without you guys!" Lucy perked.

"Those were beautiful words, Dominic-sama. I suppose it would be uninteresting without any of the others here." Xiros said.

Mike simply nodded, showing he agrees with the rest of the group.

"Well it's decided! Sleepover at Dominic's house tomorrow!" Mika declared.

"S-sleepover! Why exactly a sleepover of all things?" asked a surprised yet questioning Dominic.

"Well, I figure a sleepover would the best way to come together, as friends you know." Mika simply said.

"I...suppose." Dominic trailed in mid-sentence.

"Yeah! Party at Dominic's!" Jake shouted excitedly. Few people walking through the park turned their attention to Jake before minding their own business a few seconds later.

"Shush! Not so loud!" Said an annoyed Lucy.

"Heheheh...sorry." An embarrassed Jake said.

"I swear you're just as loud as a foghorn." Mika sighed. Jake shot a glare in her direction at that comment.

The ringing of the park bell then echos throughout the park, indicating it was noon. The group blinked at the amount of time they wasted.

"Whoa! Time flies when you're having fun with your buds!" Jake said.

"It's only been fifteen minutes." Dominic said, though no one paid any attention to him.

"Whatever..." Replied Xiros.

"Jake is right. Time really does fly!" Mika said. Dominic only sighed in response.

"Well, it's noon. We might as well do something." Lucy suggested.

"I agree. We should be going." Mike said in his monotone voice.

"Well, where to?" Dominic asked.

"Maybe the arcade? I heard there's a new game there." Jake suggested.

"BOO! Dominic-Chan doesn't want to go to some stupid arcade! I've got some great places to test some clothes on Dommy!" Lucy said. Dominic shuddered at the thought of being Lucy's dress up doll again. He was constantly adorned in dress, ties, suits, tuxedos, you name it and didn't enjoy it ONE bit. Hopefully she wouldn't take any pictures this time. He searched for the last stack of pictures for a month and got nothing out of it.

"DENIED! Dominic-sama isn't some doll for your own amusement!" Xiros interjected, remembering the last time Dominic was a dress up doll.

"I was only seeing what looked good on him, that's all!" Lucy argued.

"Bullshit. You were enjoying that little dress up doll fiasco!"

"I WAS NOT!"

"I'm siding with Xiros on this. You did look like you enjoyed it." Mika said.

"TRAITOR!" Lucy accused.

"I... wasn't on your side in the beginning." Mika sweatdropped.

"Ooh, that's gotta burn. Hope you got some burn heal for that, because I DON'T." Xiros said smugly.

"You little son of a..." Lucy started. Mike then stepped in between the duo and interrupted Lucy.

"We should go to the mall. There's a convention happening near there today." Mike intervened. Dominic's otaku senses then perked up at that and he quickly latched onto Mike's shirt like a leech.

"Convention? Anything good?" Dominic asked, stars in his eyes. Lucy's jaw dropped at Dominic's excitement.

"I heard it's a little convention for the upcoming Xbox one and PS4." Mike replied.

"So...E3?" Dominic asked.

"E3 2013." Mike replied once again.

"We might as well get going, Dominic-sama." Xiros said. "Get your stuff, Dominic-sama. We're leaving."

"Kay! Just give a minute!" Dominic said as he stuffed his Laptop in his bag and dashed ahead of the group. They watched him fade into the distance before Mika spoke up, "Um, I don't think you EXACTLY told him WHERE the convention was at."

"He did say the mall, didn't he?" Jake said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He said there was one near the mall, not one AT the mall!" Lucy retorted, effectively making Jake shut up.

The group's eyes widen when they realized that one fact. Without hesitation, they dashed after the little guy in a hurry.

* * *

With Dominic, 10 minutes later...

"...I think I should of asked them where the convention was at instead of rushing ahead." Dominic said to himself as he looked around the mall. He reached the mall within ten minutes to see the convention, but... he apparently got lost in the middle of the chaos. Dominic wandered around the mall for a while asking for directions to the convention. They mostly ignored him, moved on with their business, or sneered and insulted him. Jerks. He finally received with answer of it being a block down the street from the mall.

Dominic arrived the front doors of the mall to meet the exhausted forms of his friends as they laid back against the bench.

"Oh hey, guys. I just found out where the convention was at." Dominic happily replied, earning glares from the majority of his friends consisting of Jake, Lucy, and Mika. Dominic blinked at the hostile glares he received, unaware that they ran around twenty blocks just to catch up with him.

"Little guy." Jake started, earning Dominic's full attention. "Next time you hear about a convention, SLOW down for the love of God."

"Seriously, we can't run as fast as you can." Mika sighed.

"These heels aren't meant for running, Dominic-chan." Lucy complained.

"Sorry. When I heard about the convention I-." Dominic started.

"Convention? What convention?" Someone asked. Dominic jumped at the voice behind and landed in Mike's arms. Dominic whipped his head to see a boy about a year older than him. The boy had spiky snow white hair, and dark skin. He wore a sky-blue shirt, dark blue pants with extra pockets, a dark cloth with a white upside down extending cross around his waist, and white shoes with black and blue linings. Dominic looked at his eyes and noticed they were heterochromial, one was golden-yellow, while the other was dark violet. The boy's head was tilted to the side as he waited for an answer.

"Um, convention?" Dominic repeated. The older boy nodded at that.

"Yeah, you said something about a convention. Exactly what convention?" The boy asked. Dominic couldn't help but blink at the boy being unaware of a convention was in town.

_'Maybe he just moved here?'_ Dominic thought. That was basically the conclusion he came due to his unawareness of the convention. That or he didn't bother to hear about it. Dominic kindly signaled for Mike to place him back on his feet, which Mike complied to, and proceeded to answer his question.

"Um, there is a convention just about downtown. Twenty blocks from here to be exact." Dominic answered.

"So, what's this convention all about?" He asked again.

"It's a Game type of convention. It's basically people dressing up as their favorite characters and have fun at the convention doing just about anything. Shopping, playing games, eating food, and such stuff."

"Really? That sounds like fun." Another voice said, making Dominic jump. Dominic turned to see a girl around his age with dark skin, dark braided hair, and brown eyes. She was dressed in white tube top accompanied by a green vest, harem pants accompanied by a pink sash with gold linings, brown sandals, and a white headdress reminiscent of a crown on her head.

Dominic was amazed at the girl's cosplay of Talim. Not only does she look like her, she SOUNDS just like her as well! Dominic was, without a single doubt, impressed.

"Wow! Who's you friend! She's amazing at acting like Talim!" Dominic asked the Shirage Shonen*, amazed at the cosplayer's ability. Dominic didn't noticed the slight hesitation the boy had, but the Shirage made sure to hide it in time as well as cutting off the Talim cosplayer from saying anything.

"She's...er...Kate Sophia! Yeah, yeah. She's from America and she absolute loves Talim to death! Talim is the ONLY character she would play at all. No lie." He said, giving a sheepish smile that seemed a little too wide. Xiros raised an eyebrow, Mike just stared, Lucy was somewhat confused, Mika was too busy catching her breath, and Jake was skeptical. Dominic, on the other...

"Okay. Nice to meet you, Kate." Dominic said as he shook "Kate's" hand. He was too naive to notice.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Dominic." 'Kate' replied. Dominic blinked for a moment when he remembered that he didn't give out his name. But Dominic, being naive, figured they heard his name in the short conversation with his friends. "My friend who asked you about this 'convention' is Kai."

"Yo." Kai said as his name was mentioned. Dominic nodded at his introduction in return.

"Nice to meet you as well." Dominic greeted.

"Well, that's fine and dandy." Xiros said as he stood up, energy returning to his body. "Since you guys are sticking around for the upcoming convention, let's get going."

"But XIROS~! Can't I just sit down for a little more longer?" Lucy whined, her body still lacking her usual energy.

"NO. End of discussion." Xiros deadpanned. Lucy groaned as Jake pulled her to her feet, forcibly dragging her from the bench. Mike decided to carry Mika on his back, unaware her cheeks were beet red at this act.

"Oh no no! You don't need to do so for us." "Kate" said, feeling that they were pushing themselves just to show them around.

"It's alright. We were about to go anyway." Xiros said, deprived of fatigue. "You coming or what?"

"Yeah, we'll be happy to show you around!"

Kai and Kate decided to just go along with it, seeing that Dominic and Xiros weren't going to move until they did. They were good people. All of them. 'Kate' smiled warmly at their sincerity.

"I suppose when you say it like that, it would be rude to refuse." "Kate" replied. Jake then grabbed her and placed her on her shoulders, much to her surprise.

"Welp, we're off!" Dominic said. "But first! The house!" Everyone looked at Dominic strangely. He noticed them as soon as they came.

"What? We might as well get dressed up ourselves! That and I forgot important something there."

"...Alright then. Prayers residence first, then the convention." Mike replied.

"HOLD ON TO YOUR LUG NUTS! IT'S TIME FOR AN OVERHAUL!" Jake said before he sped away. The group followed suit, ignoring the screams of Lucy, Mika, and 'Kate' as wind hit their faces at full strength.

* * *

Apprentice To Fantasy: There's Chapter 1 in a nutshell. I'll work on the next as fast as possible. This is not really the best I can do on the first chapter, but it's a start. You know the drill, opinions and such on the review or PM me them and such and I'll improve it. That's all!

* * *

Bonus!

Translation:

Shirage Shonen: White haired boy


End file.
